D'Eux
by SomeCoolName
Summary: Jim a dix ans. Jim a onze ans. Jim a seize ans. Jim a a vingt ans. Jim a vingt-trois ans. Jim a vingt-quatre ans. Jim a vingt-sept ans. Jim a vingt-neuf ans. Jim a trente-deux ans. Jim a trente-trois ans. Jim a trente-quatre ans. Ce qui ne change pas ? Son amour pour Céline Dion. Mais ce n'est pas qu'une passion, bien sûr. Céline et lui partagent bien plus ça. [Challenge NONAME]
1. 1988 - Ne partez pas sans moi

**Note :** KIKOO. Oui, voilà, ceci est un nouveau projet dans le fandom Sherlock BBC, parce que dans la vie, il y a des projets d'écritures absolument évidents, qui nous sortent des doigts avant même qu'on en soit totalement consciente, et parfois, l'envie (l'obsession ?) d'écrire sur Jim Moriarty vous met un coup sec derrière la nuque. Du coup j'ai pas de minerve (vu que c'est une expression), mais me voici dans une fic à chapitres centrée sur la vie de Jim Moriarty… et sa passion pour Céline Dion. (Pour celles et ceux qui ont lu _Si Brave et Si Tranquille_ , vous reconnaîtrez sûrement le clin d'oeil, mais _D'Eux_ peut tout à fait être lue seule.) (Et petite précision en passant, j'aime Céline Dion. Du genre vraiment. Cette fic n'est en aucun cas une critique ou une quelconque moquerie envers Céline.)  
 _D'Eux_ est une participation au challenge du **Collectif NONAME** "Avril en musique". Je répondrai à la question d' **Adraen** "Quelle est l'œuvre (tous genres confondus) vous ayant le plus inspirée pour vos fics ?" dans une prochaine intro, car ce serait trop long...

Comme toujours, les lieux et références cités existent réellement et chaque chanson de Céline est sortie l'année stipulée.

Et je répondrai très vite aux dernières reviews/MP auxquels je n'ai pas répondu dernièrement. Déso. Bisous.

 **Bêta : MAYA HOLMES** PUTAIN, parce qu'elle est si généreuse et qu'elle a cru au projet quand j'ai eu le plus de doutes (d'ailleurs, il m'en reste encore un peu coincé entre les dents…). Donc merci, merci, merci. Pour tout. Tout.  
Et j'ai l'immense honneur d'avoir aussi comme bêta **Nauss** , qui a été l'ultime aide dont j'avais besoin pour ne pas brûler mon ordinateur et tous les chapitres dans un immense feu de joie. Merci pour ton aide et ton implication, ma belle

 **Rating :** bah… M… parce que Jim Moriarty quoi. Pour les genres, c'est quelque part entre le drame, l'humour, le spirituel et le smut. Qui contiendra tous les warnings nécessaires en introduction.

 **Déclaration légale parce que bon, on veut pas d'ennui avec la justice :** _Ne partez pas sans moi_ a été composée par Nella Martinetti et Atilla Şereftuğ.

 **Cette fic est dédiée à Nalou :** ma belle, j'espère que cette fic te fera rire (malgré tout ce qu'il s'y passe. Si, si, tu verras, c'est drôle. Parfois.) et surtout qu'elle te plaira. Elle est tout à toi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et si jamais vous décidez de vous lancer dans ce projet avec moi, je n'en serai que ravie ! On se retrouve en review :) ?

* * *

 **1988 -** _ **Ne partez pas sans moi**_

Ce n'est pas que la vie s'annonce difficile, c'est qu'elle ne s'annonce pas. En 1988, à Dublin, il y a deux couleurs : l'ocre que le soleil du Nord peint froidement sur les bâtiments et le gris sale du Liffey, qui coupe la ville d'Ouest en Est. Tout le reste des teintes n'est qu'un mélange paresseux où s'agglutinent toutes les couches usées de vies très rangées, absolument parfaitement normales.

Mais sur les pavés humides d'Anne Street South, il y a un point rouge qui s'active et qui vaut à lui seul tout l'intérêt que l'on pourrait porter à cette ville : c'est mon pull et il est en laine. Il a deux torsades sur le torse et trois boutons sur le col, que je referme quand je quitte la maison. Je n'aime pas avoir froid.

La porte du Kehoe's est trop lourde, elle crisse quand j'arrive. Je salue M. Bucklay et vais m'asseoir sur la banquette, la même que d'habitude, pas besoin de la décrire. Les bras relevés en l'air, j'attends que M. Bucklay s'approche pour passer un coup d'éponge puis de chiffon sur la table en acajou, avant d'y poser mes coudes et mon livre.

"Bonne journée ?" demande de sa voix d'ours Tyler O'Neill.

"Bonne journée," je confirme, sans tourner ma tête vers lui.

Il secoue la sienne - je le sais sans le voir, il fait toujours ça - et se retourne vers Charles McBond et Big Sean. Ils ont des fesses si énormes qu'on ne voit plus le cuir des tabourets où ils se sont posés et j'ai une théorie qui suppose que leurs assises sont définitivement ancrées dans leurs rectums. Ce n'est pas comme si leur vie consistait à passer leur existence dans un autre endroit qu'ici où, comme dans tous les pubs de Dublin, la télévision est allumée du premier verre qu'on sert au dernier qu'on nettoie. C'est parce qu'il ne se passe rien. On attend que l'écran témoigne de quelque chose, de n'importe quoi, qui viendrait nous tirer du _tous les jours_. Pour quelques minutes seulement. Rien que quelques secondes.

C'est la RTÉ qui est diffusée en ce moment et si mes yeux lisent Huysmans, tout se mélange dans ma tête et mon esprit descend, une marche après l'autre, pour se retrouver dans cette cave que j'ai aménagée à mon goût, où les meubles sont en acajou, les voix viriles et Durtal somnole dans un coin tandis que Pierre Bézoukhov et Georges Du Roy de Cantel fument des cigares où le tabac a été remplacé par les cendres de Carl Power. Il ne fait pas froid dans ma cave, je n'ai pas besoin de mettre mon pull rouge. A la place, j'ai un grand manteau fait des restes d'un animal que je n'ai pas encore choisi mais qui serait très doux avec de longs poils. Quand je lève les bras, on dirait des ailes. Je suis sûr qu'un jour, je pourrais m'envoler vers d'autres vies, qu'on me laisse vivre.

"Qu'une bande de pédés de toute façon."

Les yeux ouverts et mon esprit remonte les marches. Elles sont un peu tordues, peut-être qu'un jour je trébucherais sur l'une d'entre elles et resterais bloqué en bas. Pas aujourd'hui apparemment. J'en ressors et je tourne la tête vers les trois hommes dont les yeux jaunis par l'alcool sont accrochés à la télévision au-dessus du bar.

"Il parait que les pays font tout pour perdre, parce que ça coûte trop cher à organiser cette connerie."

Il faut encore quelques secondes avant que le présentateur dans l'écran de mauvaise qualité n'évoque le mot _Eurovision_. Oui, je connais ça, c'est un concours de chant et les gens s'en moquent, surtout à Dublin où tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire fait frémir de peur les hommes qui pourraient brandir leur virilité comme on sortirait une épée, pour s'en protéger. Tout paraît venir d'une autre planète, alors que cette année le concours se déroule ici, au _Simmonscourt Pavillon_ \- je cherche, je tente de me rappeler, je calcule - à trois kilomètres de mon pull rouge. Le présentateur discute avec les candidats qui chanteront ce soir et les couleurs sont vives, il n'y a pas d'ocre et de gris sale. Les robes des candidates brillent. Les robes sont très jolies. J'aime beaucoup les robes.

Et elle arrive. Elle est habillée de blanc et sur elle, sur elle seulement, ça n'est pas hypocrite, je le sens. C'est compliqué de ressentir des choses, je n'y arrive pas toujours. Je le sais parce que quand on regarde un film à la maison, ce qui fait rire les autres ne me fait pas rire et quand je pose des questions sur l'intrigue ou sur un personnage, on me dit que ce n'est pas "ça" le plus important. C'est compliqué de savoir ce qu'il y a de plus important. Mais là, devant elle, je _ressens_ quelque chose. Ses épaules sont carrées et deux jambes fines dépassent de son tutu. Moi aussi mes jambes sont fines. Pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression que ce sont ses grands yeux qui m'appellent. Mais non, c'est sa _voix_. Elle est pleine et creuse à la fois. Elle ressemble à une cave à elle toute seule, une où je pourrais me cacher et grandir. Une où il fait si chaud que je n'ai pas besoin de mon manteau de poils d'animal mort que je n'ai pas encore choisi.

 _Emmenez-moi loin d'ici._

Est-ce que c'est un mot de passe qu'on ne m'aurait pas donné avant ? Les mots ont ouvert les portes de ma cave mentale et laissent passer un rayon de lumière blanche qui descend une marche après l'autre, puis une autre, puis une autre. Ce n'est pas de la lumière, c'est Céline. Elle s'appelle comme ça et elle ne parle pas ma langue mais j'ai réussi à traduire ses mots, parce que c'est la seule chose qui anime mon existence et tout ce qu'il y a sous mon pull rouge, à en faire battre les fibres de laine, les unes après les autres dans une boucle infinie. Moi aussi je veux partir de là, d'ici, de cette ville, de cette île, de ces rires qui me tapent quand je ne fais rien d'autre qu'être moi-même. Je comprends Céline, je comprends ce qu'elle…

Non. Non c'est bien plus que ça.

 _Elle_ me comprend.

"Bah alors James ? T'es bloqué ?" rit O'Neill en poussant son coude dans le gras de Big Sean pour retenir son attention.

"C'est ton genre de femme ça, gamin ?" enchaîne McBond et ça les fait exploser de rire et un jour j'aimerais que le mot _exploser_ soit au premier degré, qu'ils se désintègrent et disparaissent comme un feu d'artifice magnifique et coloré autour de moi, et que le son de leur bonheur n'existe plus jamais.

"Vous n'auriez pas les capacités mentales pour comprendre", je réponds, le coin gauche de ma bouche relevé, d'une moue absolument désolée d'être le _gamin_ (que je ne suis pas, merci beaucoup, j'ai tout de même dix ans) qui les ramène à leur condition d'êtres entièrement bassement normaux.

Je porte ma tasse à mes lèvres et souffle dessus. Discrètement, mon regard se porte à nouveau vers Céline. Ça ne semble pas être un hasard qu'elle soit venue à Dublin, dans sa jupe de fille et sa veste de garçon blanches. Si proche de moi.

Je ferme les yeux et déguste mon chocolat chaud.


	2. 1989 - Jour de fièvre

**Note :** KIKOO. Et voici le deuxième chapitre. J'en profite pour répondre à la question d' **Adraen** "Quelle est l'œuvre (tous genres confondus) vous ayant le plus inspirée pour vos fics ?" : _Les Chroniques de San Francisco_ , de **Armistead Maupin**. C'est une série de livres, écrits entre les années 70 et aujourd'hui, qui retrace la vie de plusieurs amis/connaissances, à San Francisco. Mes fics (et donc, mon écriture) en sont très inspirées et j'ai même caché des personnages des livres dans certaines de mes fics :) (D'ailleurs, si certaines d'entre vous connaissent les Chroniques et veulent en parler par MP j'en serai ravie parce que trop peu de gens connaissent !).

 **Déclaration légale parce que bon, on veut pas d'ennui avec la justice :** _Jour de fièvre_ a été composée par Jean-Alain Roussel et Eddy Marnay.

 **Bêta :** Une avalanche de bisous et de câlins pour **Maya Holmes** et **Nauss**. Merci, merci, merci !

* * *

 **1989 -** _ **Jour de fièvre**_

Ce qui est ironique, c'est que quand je cours pour éviter qu'ils ne m'attrapent et qu'ils ne me tapent, je vais si vite que mes jambes me brûlent et que ma gorge se déchire à chaque inspiration, comme un coup de tonnerre en moi. Conclusion : j'ai mal partout le mardi soir, quoi qu'il arrive. Ce n'est pas grave, ça fait partie de ma vie, comme les céréales qui deviennent molles quand je mets trop de lait. Il faut que je fasse avec.

C'est à l'angle de Carrickbrennan road que les remparts se lèvent. Un coup d'oeil dans la ruelle derrière moi ; il n'y a plus personne. Le torrent se calme.

Je remonte la anse de mon sac sur mon épaule droite. Je ne vois plus à quatre pas devant moi alors je garde mes yeux concentrés pour que mes pieds ne touchent pas les lignes qui séparent les pavés. Le portail passé, la porte d'entrée refermée, je m'arrête devant le miroir près du portemanteaux où des gens ont oublié des parapluies que personne ne touche jamais. J'ai mis mon pull aujourd'hui parce que j'avais cours de sport et j'utilise ma manche pour essuyer le sillon sur mon menton ; rouge sur rouge, ça ne se voit pas.

Il est en haut des vingt-sept marches, dans la pièce tout au bout à gauche. La clenche est froide sous ma main, j'y colle tous mes doigts. Derrière la porte, la sienne se dévoile, grosse et poilue, et se secoue pour me saluer. Je vois le coin de sa bouche relevé, derrière son microscope. Je m'assoie sur un tabouret.

"Comment c'était la piscine, James ?"

"Bien."

J'aime bien mentir. J'aime bien savoir quelque chose et ne pas le partager. C'est plus qu'un secret, c'est avoir une part de la vérité, un fragment de vie que je garde en moi, comme je garde mes dents de lait dans la petite boîte en porcelaine avec le lapin dessiné dessus. Le lapin a une veste bleue, mais pas de pantalon. Comme les hommes qui prennent le tramway après minuit.

"Papa, est-ce qu'il existe une bactérie qui fait qu'on arrête d'être un pédé ?"

Il a lâché son microscope - je plains la bactérie coincée entre les deux plaques de verre, je n'aimerais pas qu'on m'abandonne comme ça. Il se gratte le front, même si je ne vois pas de trace de piqûre d'insecte et ne suis pas au courant d'une quelconque allergie, et sa voix répond :

"Non, James, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Si un garçon est… amoureux d'un garçon, la biologie ne va rien y changer."

"A quoi est-ce que ça sert, alors, tout ce que tu fais ?"

"A beaucoup de choses. Trouver des médicaments contre les rhumes ou pour calmer la fièvre, par exemple."

Je regarde la bibliothèque en verre. Il n'y a que deux portes fermées à clé dans la maison : celle de l'entrée et celle du placard où papa range _Les_ bactéries. Il y en a plein partout, il me l'a dit, sur ma peau, sur ma langue, dans mon corps. J'en touche tout le temps sans le savoir, elles font parties de ma vie. Mais celles-là, celles enfermées dans de petits bocaux où se reflètent les lumières de la pièce, on a pas le droit d'y toucher. Elles font peur à papa. Moi, j'aime bien avoir peur.

"D'accord, j'ai compris."

Je repose mes deux pieds à terre - _en même temps_ , sinon le pied gauche va être jaloux du droit - et je sors du bureau de papa.

Dans ma chambre, je pose mon sac, je retire mon pull rouge. Moi aussi, j'ai une bibliothèque et c'est dessus que j'ai posé la chaîne hi-fi qu'ils m'ont offert à Noël. Le bouton _Power_ est enfoncé, le _Play_ aussi. On s'entend bien, avec Céline, mais elle parle une autre langue et je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'elle me dit. C'est un petit défi qu'elle me lance, je le sais, alors à la rentrée prochaine, je serais inscrit en cours de Français et enfin on pourra discuter elle et moi. J'ai beaucoup de choses à lui dire. En attendant, je la laisse me parler en cherchant dans le petit sac en toile caché dans la boîte à chaussures sous mon lit, le double de la clé de la bibliothèque de papa que j'ai volé l'été dernier.

J'aime bien voler. J'aime bien quand les choses sont à moi.

Ce soir, comme tous les mardis soirs depuis cinq mois, j'ai de la fièvre, mais j'ai décidé que c'est quelque chose qui ne devait plus arriver. Au début j'avais très chaud aux joues, sur mes lèvres et jusque dans mes yeux, parce que Carl est grand, il a les cheveux bruns très clairs et des cils longs comme des toiles d'araignée dans lesquels je suis resté coincé depuis la première fois où il m'a regardé. La fièvre ne s'est pas arrêtée quand, le 19 octobre, en sortant des douches après la piscine, la main de Carl a caressé mon torse, avant que M. Tanbaum ne nous demande de nous dépêcher, parce que les autres nous attendaient. Et puis la fièvre a atteint approximativement 100 degrés quand, le 8 novembre, son poing a écrasé mon front, _en force_ , mon front, _en sang_ , mon front, _encore_.

Ce soir, quand je suis rentré en courant de la piscine, après que Carl Power, Jeremy Herald et Nelson Horally m'ont tapé dans les douches, je pensais que j'allais devoir demander à Céline de me chanter des chansons douces. Mais en fait, ça va. Parce que si je ne peux pas arrêter d'être un pédé, comme le dit Carl Power, je n'ai qu'à arrêter Carl Power tout court.

Chaque problème a sa solution.


	3. 1994 - The Power of Love

**Note :** KIKOO. Troisième chapitre. Warning : première fois. Reviews toujours autant appréciées. Bisous bisous.

 **Déclaration légale parce que bon, on veut pas d'ennui avec la justice :** _The Power of Love_ a été composée par Gunther Mende, Candy DeRouge, Jennifer Rush et Mary Susan Applegate.

 **Bêta :** Plein de barbe-à-papa sucrée et de bouquets de tulipes pour **Maya Holmes** et **Nauss**. Merci, merci, merci !

* * *

 **1994 -** _ **The Power of Love**_

J'ai choisi le _Vault 139_ parce que l'entrée m'a plu. De l'extérieur, on emprunte un long couloir où la musique résonne entre les pierres et les os. On étouffe avant même d'avoir tenté de respirer. Du coup, j'ai avancé.

Je suis saoul maintenant, je le sais parce que les Gin Tonic s'enchaînent et que tout parait moins compliqué. J'en ai vu trois qui pourraient convenir, mais ils sont trop jeunes. Le quatrième, debout contre la rambarde, sera le bon. Je prends en main mon verre ; j'enroule mes quatre doigts puis en dernier mon pouce, sinon les autres doigts sont jaloux - c'est normal, je les comprends, il est plus gros. L'homme que je vise a une tête assez carrée, des cheveux blonds et des yeux bordés par des rides marquées, je les vois encore mieux de près.

"Je propose que vous me rameniez chez vous et que nous couchions ensemble," je glisse les mots dans son oreille et son esprit pour qu'il m'entende par-dessus la musique.

Il me sourit et fronce les sourcils à l'exacte même seconde. Il me juge des pieds à la tête avant de se pencher à son tour.

"T'es pas un peu jeune, toi ?"

"J'ai dix-huit ans. L'âge qu'il faut pour rentrer dans ce genre d'endroit, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouais…" il répond sans grande conviction.

Je pensais que les boîtes étaient remplies de quarantenaires qui veulent passer la nuit avec des jeunes hommes, je suis déçu.

"Je te paye un verre ?"

"Oh, j'ai déjà assez bu. On peut directement aller chez vous."

Il me regarde encore et met très exactement vingt-et-une secondes à se décider. Je trouve ça assez insultant parce que je suis de loin le plus attirant ce soir et je lui propose une relation sexuelle, alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il a besoin de réfléchir. Il hoche finalement la tête et fend la foule qui danse et je le suis en essayant d'éviter de toucher les dos pleins de transpiration. Sa main se tend en arrière et attrape mes doigts - les quatre, sans le pouce. On va à pied jusqu'à chez lui, les épaules proches et ses yeux ne me quittent pas. Il est plus grand que moi et il me parle de lui, de son nom, de ce qu'il fait (informaticien ? Ou diététicien peut-être. Un métier de ce genre-là, je n'écoute pas vraiment). Je regarde nos pieds qui marchent en cadence ; ses chaussures en cuir à quelques centimètres de mes baskets sales. Mais il n'a pas l'air très observateur. Tant mieux.

Chez lui, il sort une bouteille et déjà j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse. Je fais bien comme j'ai vu dans _Working Girl_ : je ferme les yeux, ouvre la bouche et tend ma langue contre la sienne comme si j'utilisais un pinceau pour repeindre une cuisine. Ça a l'air d'être comme ça qu'on fait en tout cas.

Il ne réagit pas vraiment au baiser (et _bien sûr_ , il a fallu que je tombe sur le seul homme de Londres qui ne sait pas embrasser) et il tient mes hanches jusqu'à me faire asseoir sur son lit. Il parle beaucoup, il est lent et j'ai très envie qu'on le fasse, pour en avoir fini. Il me déshabille comme si j'étais une pâquerette dont il retirerait les pétales _(il me veut un peu, beaucoup, passionnément…_ ) et soudain, il faute :

"Tu es vraiment mignon."

C'est bizarre qu'il me dise ça, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tenterait encore de me séduire, alors que je suis déjà sur son matelas ?

"Je m'ennuie," je me dois de rétorquer sans attendre, parce que c'est absolument très vrai.

Ses yeux verts s'ouvrent sous la surprise puis se plissent lentement. Je l'ai _vexé_.

J'aime bien vexer les gens.

Je ne le montre pas sur mon visage mais en moi, je souris enfin. Il m'allonge de force sur le ventre et finit de retirer mes vêtements sans plus perdre une seconde. J'ai lancé ce que j'avais à lancer alors je peux laisser mon visage se faire engloutir par l'oreiller et je descends à ma cave, marche après marche. Elle a beaucoup grandi, comme moi. J'ai même mis de la moquette rouge le jour où ils m'ont dit que mon pull était trop petit pour que je puisse continuer à le porter. Il y a quelques posters que j'ai accrochés aux murs avec du Scotche (parce que la Patafix ne tient pas sur les briques. Je déteste la Patatix.). Il y a en tout trente-six posters de Céline et oui, je sais, c'est peu. Mais c'est parce que je les sélectionne rigoureusement et je préfère ne pas trop en mettre. Voir les murs vides me rappelle qu'il y a encore tellement de photos d'elle que je pourrais mettre, un jour.

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, d'ailleurs. Je vais pouvoir ajouter le poster où elle est toute habillée de blanc et de tulle, au bras de son mari qu'elle a embrassé devant l'autel il y a quelques heures de ça. Je lui avais dit que je ne me sentais pas prêt à avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie, ou dans moi, mais c'est aujourd'hui, 17 décembre, qu'elle m'a fait passer le plus clair des messages. J'essaye de ne pas penser à ce qui se passe au-dessus de ma cave, et en-dessous de mon corps, ni au fait que nous sommes en train de nous diriger vers quelque chose où je ne suis jamais allé avant. J'ai peur, parfois, mais je suis prêt à découvrir le pouvoir de tout ça. Alors, dans ma cave, je sirote un chocolat chaud à l'arrière goût de Gin Tonic, dans mon fauteuil beige aux accoudoirs impeccables et jamais usés, et je serre les dents, je les serre, je les _serre_ …

"Arrête de serrer les jambes," il halète, allongé sur moi.

J'essaye. J'inspire. Je recommence. Lui aussi.

Ce n'est pas agréable. Je ne veux pas être là et je ne veux pas faire ça. Mais nous sommes le 17 décembre et c'est ce que les gens font, pas vrai ? Ils s'allongent, se déchirent, se tiennent à l'autre pour essayer de se refermer. C'est comme ça. Même moi je suis né parce qu'un jour elle et lui se sont _allongés_ , _déchirés_ , _tenus_. Et tant pis si ça fait mal. Tant pis si je me hais de le laisser me toucher. Et peut-être que si je le déteste autant que je me déteste, il aura sa place dans ma cave.

"Est-ce que tu veux qu…" il tente de proposer, mais jaillit hors de moi comme un boulet de canon qui devrait lui arracher la tête :

" _J'ai seize ans_."

Je l'ai gémi si fort que ça m'a sorti de ma cave à m'en donner des courbatures ; je veux que ça soit suffisant pour qu'il me fasse sortir de chez lui. Que ça soit de sa faute, et pas de la mienne, si je ne peux pas passer la nuit avec un homme, comme Céline.

"Ah…" Il sourit, avant de retirer sa main. Il s'allonge à côté de moi et me regarde. Ses yeux sont vraiment très verts. "Tu sais où dormir ce soir ?" Je n'ai rien à lui dire. "Tu peux prendre le canapé si tu veux," ça me changera de Underwood Street. "Il est un peu tard pour que tu rentres seul chez toi," puisque ça fait cinq mois que j'ai fui Dublin, je pense qu'on peut dire ça, oui. "Allez, viens."

Il me prend encore par la main et me donne mon caleçon et mon tee-shirt pour me ramener dans son salon. Il parle beaucoup, il parle tout le temps, il doit avoir une peur maladive du vide. C'est peut-être pour ça que sur ses meubles, il a mis des photos de gens qui lui ressemblent. C'est une idée malsaine, je trouve, d'accepter de vivre entouré du regard figé et oppressant de sa famille.

Je me suis allongé sur le canapé après avoir fini le verre d'eau qu'il m'a servi mais je ne dors pas. J'ai besoin d'argent pour trouver où dormir demain alors je me lève et vais fouiller la veste qu'il a laissée en boule sur la table de l'entrée. Je vide son portefeuille des quelques billets que je glisse dans mes chaussures. Il y a sa carte d'identité aussi. Je ne lis pas son prénom (que j'oublierai encore, puisqu'il est incroyablement commun) et survole son nom de famille avant de m'arrêter sur sa date de naissance. _12 avril 1952_. Je calcule et dans ma cave, je finis de poser le dernier bout de Scotche pour accrocher le poster du mariage de Céline et René.

Mes pieds nus frottent contre le parquet. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre et il est en train de lire, une petite lampe de chevet pointée sur le papier que ses doigts caressent. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler ( _encore_ ) mais j'ai déjà grimpé sur le lit. Je me débats un peu avec la couverture et j'arrive à me glisser dessous pour me coller à son corps. Il est très chaud et il me rappelle mon manteau en poil d'animal mort que je n'ai pas encore acheté mais au moins, je sais qu'il sera en hermine. A moins qu'on ne puisse faire des manteaux en peau d'humains. C'est une drôle d'idée que j'ai là. Je me renseignerai.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?"

Je suis absolument totalement certain qu'il ne comprendrait pas alors j'embrasse encore sa bouche comme je repeindrais au-dessus de l'évier de la cuisine, en réponse. Il lève ses grandes mains poilues pour qu'elles entourent mes épaules, mes hanches, mon corps et ma cave. Il a réussi à y entrer, sans poser un pied sur une marche tordue. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait ça.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui embrasse ma bouche mais quand c'est lui qui le fait, on dirait qu'il essaye de peindre une porcelaine de Chine, parce que sa langue est très délicate. Pourquoi pas, finalement.

Tout bouillonne maintenant : ma peau grâce à son corps et ma cave aussi parce que j'écris sur le mur " _26_ " à la bombe, le nombre d'années qui nous séparent moi et lui.

Le nombre d'années qui séparent Céline et René.

On mange le petit-déjeuner chez lui, ensemble. J'aime bien les oeufs brouillés.


	4. 1998 - On ne change pas

**Note :** KIKOO.

 **Déclaration légale parce que bon, on veut pas d'ennui avec la justice :** _On ne change pas_ a été composée par Jean-Jacques Goldman.

 **Bêta : Maya Holmes**. Gros bisouscoeurcoeur BB.

* * *

 **1998 -** _ **On ne change pas**_

J'y rentre quand même. A l'intérieur, je regarde le décor d'une vie qui est aussi proche des mes doigts que le tissu qui ferme le fond de mes poches dans lesquelles sont cachées mes mains. Encore un peu. Je dois juste attendre encore un peu.

Je tourne à droite, j'avance, je prends l'escalator. C'est au premier étage que je m'arrête parce que plus haut ce sont les étages pour les femmes, les enfants et la maison - absolument tout ce que je n'ai pas et qui ne sert à rien de toute façon. L'oreillette gauche de mon walkman-CD glisse ; je m'empresse de la remettre. Ça fait rire Céline, je le sais, mais c'est une très grande professionnelle alors elle continue de chanter comme si de rien n'était. Elle est comme ça, Céline, elle ne s'arrête jamais et ça semble être la seule façon de vivre.

Quoi qu'il arrive, elle pousse sa voix entre le murmure et l'ordre, et c'est quelque chose que je fais moi aussi, maintenant. Parce que ce qui sortait de ma gorge avant était très plat, très droit, très pas assez. Je n'aimais pas ça parce que ce que j'ai en moi a une texture que j'aime beaucoup : ça brûle et ça râpe. Et quand je le sortais, ça ne semblait qu'effleurer les autres. Je ne suis pas sur Terre pour effleurer. Alors, le soir, je mets mes deux oreillettes et je pousse le volume de mon walkman-CD et je répète les mots de Céline.

 _On n'oublie jamais, on a toujours un geste qui…_

Je presse _Stop_. Je presse _Rewind_. Je presse _Play_.

 _On n'oublie jamais, on a toujours…_

C'est là, c'est au mot "toujours" à une minute et trente-sept secondes qu'elle chante d'une voix nasale.

"Toujours," je répète.

Non, ça ne va pas.

"Toujours... _jours_ ," j'insiste.

Non, non, il faut que je pince plus le nez.

" _Toujours_."

Parfait.

Avec la voix de Céline, je monte et je descends et j'oublie la linéarité de la vie, le point A, le point B. Et quand je parle, maintenant, les mots résonnent entre le grave et l'aiguë. A mon image.

Au premier étage d'Harrods où je suis, il y a deux vendeurs mais ils parlent autour d'un portique. Je passe près du rayon cravates et je les entends, enfin surtout le plus petit, celui qui parle d'une ex-femme qui le harcèle pour une histoire d'argent. Je garde ma casquette sur ma tête et, un peu plus loin, sors mes doigts de ma poche pour caresser une chemise sur un cintre entouré de satin. Même le cintre est mieux habillé que moi. Je déteste les cintres.

"Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?"

Je relève la casquette en m'aidant de mon pouce droit et je regarde le vendeur, ses grands yeux noirs, ses cheveux luisants, gominés en arrière.

"J'aimerai essayer ce costume," je réponds.

J'ai le droit d'aller jusqu'à la cabine d'essayage aujourd'hui, la veste que je porte ne doit pas trahir l'état de mes finances autant que les précédentes. D'habitude, les vendeurs ne m'adressent pas la parole et les vigiles appuient leurs grosses mains viriles sur mes épaules pour me demander de sortir. Ils pourraient être plus violent, mais ils sont toujours très banalement polis. S'ils travaillaient pour moi, les choses seraient bien différentes.

Je n'ai pas encore mis en place l'équipe que je voudrais avoir autour de moi (principalement parce que, pour l'instant, les quelques trafics de drogue et de contrefaçons que j'arrive à maintenir ne nécessitent pas un bras droit, même pas un stagiaire) mais je commence à y penser, pour le jour où je régnerai sur une partie de la planète. Je pourrais laisser l'autre partie à quelqu'un qui saura rendre le jeu intéressant. Parce que je me fiche de gagner. Ce que je veux, c'est me battre. Ce n'est pas nouveau, ça a toujours été comme ça, car on ne change pas, on attrape des airs et des poses de combat et on met juste les costumes d'autres sur soi. Présentement, c'est un Westwood que je porte. Et je suis très beau.

"Le costume vous va parfaitement."

"Je le vois bien," pense-t-il que j'ai des problèmes de vues ?

"Il faudrait peut-être un peu retoucher au niveau des manches, mais sinon la taille est parfaite. Est-ce que vous le prenez ?"

Je regarde mes mains qui caressent mon torse enveloppé dans une chemise au toucher très soyeux. Je m'habille assez souvent de costumes qui sont aussi sexy que moi, mais jamais ils ne me raccompagnent jusqu'à Camden. Je n'ai pas encore l'argent et je ne veux pas les voler. Ils méritent mieux. Ma bouche se prépare à dire que je ne vais pas l'acheter aujourd'hui, plus tard, mais pas aujourd'hui, quand mon Ericson GF768 sonne depuis ma poche.

On peut mettre la Toccata et Fugue Mineur de Bach en sonnerie mais on peut aussi créer la sienne. Quand je reçois un message, maintenant, c'est comme si c'était Céline qui me contactait parce que j'ai réussi à faire les premières notes de _S'il suffisait d'aimer_.

Je regarde l'écran et _c'est_ écrit.

A la porte de ma cave, il y a un monde qui se crée. Il est fait de textures qui ont collé à ma vie et la charpente est faite des os qui ont grandi. Les miens. J'aimerai dire que ma cave est une autre galaxie à elle seule, que j'ai la tête dans la stratosphère quand j'y descends et que le bas devient le haut, comme la voix de Céline, mais c'est faux. Tout dans ma cave est fait de _là-bas._ De chez _eux_. Et c'est au pied de la première marche qu'aujourd'hui, mardi 18 août 1998, je tombe. Je dégringole. Je me brise. Les morceaux volent en éclat, se percutent et tentent de se former à nouveau, mais ça ne tient plus comme avant. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tout le Scotch du monde puisse arriver à réparer ce qui vient de se casser. Ça ne semble pas possible de réparer une enfance ratée.

"Je le prends."

Le vendeur aux cheveux gominés me sourit. Il regarde mon Ericson et demande :

"Vous avez reçu une promotion ?"

"Non. Un héritage. Et si nous parlions de cette ex-femme qui vous harcèle ? J'ai peut-être une solution pour vous aider à vous en débarrasser..."

Ses sourcils se froncent. Il manque le mot magique. Je le rajoute :

"... Définitivement."

Que le jeu commence.


	5. 2001 - Sous le vent

**Note :** KIKOO-KOO. Comment ça va par chez vous ?

 **Déclaration légale parce que bon, on veut pas d'ennui avec la justice :** _Sous le vent_ a été composée par Jacques Veneruso.

 **Bêta : Maya Holmes** que j'adore parce que tout, tout, et puis tout encore. Merci ma belle !

* * *

2001 - Sous le vent

 _Sherlock ? JM._

 _? SH_

 _Vous deviez répondre "Oui, James ?". On recommence. Sherlock ? JM._

 _Je ne comprends pas. SH_

 _Oh mon Dieu faites un effort, j'essaye de débuter une conversation. JM._

 _Qui êtes-vous ? SH_

 _Ah, ça c'est une question intéressante. Deux mots : corde, Tamise. JM_

 _Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ? SH_

 _C'est écrit sur votre blog. "Sherlock Holmes, détective privé". Est-ce que vous enquêtez réellement sur des meurtres, pour le plaisir ? JM._

 _Oui. SH_

 _Je connais un grand garçon qui n'a pas eu beaucoup de câlins de sa maman-chérie-jolie quand il était tout-petit-rikiki. JM._

 _? SH_

 _Je n'aime pas quand vous ne faites pas de phrases complètes. JM._

 _Je n'aime pas converser par messages avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. SH_

 _Pas encore* JM._

 _Vous ne me connaissez pas encore* JM._

 _C'est pour ça que je vous contacte. Pour que l'on apprenne à se connaître. JM._

 _Comment savez-vous pour Mr. Hallbeck ? SH_

 _Comment je sais que ce n'était pas une noyade mais qu'il a été ligoté, puis poussé du haut d'un pont, vous voulez-dire ? Oh, il se pourrait que j'y ai un petit peu participé. JM._

 _Est-ce que je vous intéresse, maintenant, Sherlock ? JM._

 _Vous, vous m'intéressez. JM._

 _Beaucoup. JM._

 _Beaucoupbeaucoup. JM._

 _Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous faites ça. SH_

 _D'essayer d'attirer votre attention ? Oh non. JM._

 _Le casse de la bijouterie à White Chapel ? SH_

 _Moi. JM._

 _Le trafic d'animaux démantelé le mois dernier à Westminster ? SH_

 _Moimoi. JM._

 _Le meurtre du vicaire O'Danny ? SH_

 _Moimoimoi. On s'est bien amusé avec cette histoire là, hein ? J'ai beaucoup aimé la façon dont vous avez repeint l'autel pour prouver votre théorie. Ça n'avait pas plu à l'inspecteur qui était avec vous. J'avais beaucoup ri. Vous m'auriez peut-être vu si vous n'aviez pas été autant centré sur le chandelier. C'est moi qui ai conseillé le chandelier comme arme, parce que j'ai toujours aimé le Cluedo. Vous aimez le Cluedo Sherlock ? Et le Uno ? Nous devrions jouer au Uno un jour. Est-ce que vous suivez la règle où on a le droit de mettre une carte "plus deux" par-dessus une carte "plus quatre" ? J'espère que non car je trouve ça aberrant. JM._

 _Vous me suivez ? SH_

 _Parfois. JM._

 _Sauf quand vous allez dans le petit immeuble gris et moche, à Bromley. Je me suis toujours demandé si c'était un bon endroit pour faire une cure de désintoxication. Ça ne doit pas très bien marcher pour vous, vu que vous y êtes allé deux fois cette année. JM._

 _Mycroft, est-ce que cette conversation est le fruit de ton humour tordu ? SH_

 _M-y-c-r-o-f-_ _t. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mot ? JM._

 _Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. SH_

 _Parlons d'autre chose. SH_

 _James ? SH_

 _Pardon pour ma réponse tardive, Sherlock, je faisais quelques recherches. Alors comme ça votre frère s'appelle Mycroft ? C'est drôle. Enfin, c'est moche comme prénom, mais c'est drôle que vos parents vous ont donné des noms étranges. Moi j'adore les prénoms peu communs. Et le votre est très joli. Parfois je le dis tout haut. C'est très agréable sur ma langue. JM._

 _Le prénom 'James' est porté par 79 286 personnes au Royaume-Uni, je pense qu'on peut dire qu'il est assez commun. SH_

 _Je m'appelle Jim. Appelez-moi Jim. JM._

 _Certes. Et à quoi correspond le "M" ? SH_

 _Nous en parlerons plus tard. Chaque chose en son temps. JM._

 _Devrions-nous parler du meurtre de Mr. Hallbeck ? SH_

 _Oh nooooooooooon... Vous avez déjà arrêté Mr. Longfire et son frère, cette histoire ne m'intéresse plus. JM._

 _Alors, vous ne prévoyez pas de nouveaux crimes ? SH_

 _Oh... Sherlock-chéri... JM._

 _Si tu crois que c'est fini, jamais. JM._

 _C'est juste une pause, un répit, après les dangers. JM._

 _Et si tu crois que je t'oublie, écoute. Ouvre ton corps aux vents de la nuit. JM._

 _Est-ce vous venez de citer une chanson de Céline Dion ? SH_

 _Vous connaissez Céline ?.?.? JM._

 _J'ai déjà dû entendre certaines de ces shansons, oui. SH_

 _La conversation est finie ? Vous ne parlez plus. SH_

 _Pardon, c'est un peu plus long de taper avec une seule main. JM._

 _? Je n'ai pas compris. SH_

 _Il est tard, Sherlock. Je vais aller me coucher en pensant très fort à vous. JM._

 _J'aimerais répondre 'Adieu' mais quelque chose me dit que j'aurais de vos nouvelles bien plus vite que je ne le voudrais, d'une manière ou d'une autre. SH_

 _Le Jeu reprendra bientôt, Sherlock, je vous le promets. JM._

 _Et vous aimerez ça. JM._

 _Comme à chaque fois. JM._

 _Vous n'avez pas besoin de répondre, je le sais. JM._

 _Je suis très content que vous existiez, Sherlock. Vous tuer, vous couper en tout petits-minis-jolis-morceaux et faire de votre tête un abat-jour n'en sera que plus jouissif. JM._

 _Poutouxpoutoux. JM_


	6. 2002 - I'm alive

**Note :** KIKOO. Qui a vu l'interview de Céline hier soir sur M6 ? Pour celles et ceux qui l'ont loupée, c'est sur le replay. BISOUS.

 **Déclaration légale parce que bon, on veut pas d'ennui avec la justice :** _I'm alive_ a été composée par Kristian Lundin and Andreas Carlsson.

 **Bêta : Maya Holmes** ma silver, ma SM :) Merci pour tout !

* * *

2002 - I'm alive _ **  
**_

Aïe.

Aïe.

Il est quelle heure, en fait ?

Aïe.

Je me tourne sur la gauche et tente de jeter un oeil au réveil. Il est un peu trop tourné vers la fenêtre. Tant pis, on dira qu'il est onze heures.

Je m'allonge à nouveau tout contre le lit et les draps vert-urine. La télé est allumée. Ça ne m'intéresse pas ce qui passe actuellement. Mais la télécommande est elle aussi hors de portée. Que c'est con une télécommande.

"Comment ça va ce matin ?"

C'est Jess l'infirmier qui vient d'entrer. J'aime bien Jess, il est très grand et assez gros. On dirait un nounours sans cheveux, même si je suppose que son torse et son dos sont couverts de poils. C'est drôle quand il vient vérifier ma perfusion, parce qu'avec sa peau marron et ma peau rose, on pourrait nous confondre avec un piano. J'aime bien Jess, mais je ne lui réponds pas pour autant. Je dis la même chose depuis six matins alors je ne vais perdre du temps à me répéter. Mon silence le fait sourire alors qu'il lève les yeux au ciel et qu'il s'approche de mon lit.

"Pas trop dans les vapes ?"

La réponse est bien évidemment _oui_ , mais comme c'est la seule chose qui fait que cet hôpital est supportable, je ne vais surtout pas m'en plaindre. Il regarde ma main où il y a ma perfusion et peste contre l'autre qui l'a mal mise hier soir - c'est pour ça que j'ai mal à chaque geste. Je déteste les perfusions. Je déteste les infirmiers.

Je devrais engager des infirmiers, on a toujours besoin d'avoir sous ses ordres quelqu'un qui a un bon rapport avec la torture.

"Charles, est-ce que vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un pour dire que vous êtes là ? Ça fait six jours et personne n'..."

"Elle va venir," je l'interromps en réussissant l'exploit de secouer mes lèvres.

Il grimace, ça fait rebondir son gros menton.

"Vous êtes sûr que quelqu'un a contacté votre amie ?"

"Elle sait que je suis là."

La discussion ne m'intéresse plus. Je ferme les yeux et il continue de parler en disant qu'on ne devrait jamais être tout seul à affronter _ce genre de trucs_ , et il change quelque chose à ma perfusion. Peut-être un peu plus de morphine ? _Ah_ , oui, c'est de la morphine. Il quitte la pièce avec un corps plus flasque que celui avec lequel il est entré et j'aime bien la façon dont le mur se fond avec ma couverture. J'aime bien quand rien n'a de sens.

Je ne devrais pas le dire, mais il n'y a personne à faire tuer pour m'avoir foutu dans un lit d'hôpital. La bombe que mon équipe du Wales devait poser dans la voiture du directeur d'Akstom Industries était bien jolie, toute prête, toute mimi sur ma table, et je crois que mon amour pour la symétrie est allé un peu trop loin quand j'ai voulu rebrancher les fils pour en faire un arc-en-ciel. Ils étaient bleu, vert, orange _puis_ jaune, alors que c'est évident que pour que ce soit un dégradé cohérent, il aurait fallut qu'ils soient bleu, vert, jaune _puis_ orange. On peut être anarchiste et esthète, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Toujours est-il qu'en les changeant de place, il y a eu un petit _clic_ et puis un gros _boum_ et depuis, je suis là. Ça fait surtout mal aux jambes (brûlées), au ventre (ouvert), aux bras (déboîtés), à la tête (gonflée). Mais à part ça, ça va. Il faudra un mois de rééducation a dit le médecin. Et puis pour les cicatrices sur les cuisses, on y peut rien. Moi je dis que ça peut être joli. Si je décide que je suis sexy avec, je le serai. Personne ne me dira le contraire.

C'est encore de la publicité qui passe sur l'écran accroché au plafond. Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment des gens payés à filmer des femmes nues qui se frottent leurs cheveux déjà propres avec un savon qui mousse bien plus que dans la vraie vie ? Ça ne semble pas légal de pouvoir mentir à ce point sans se faire courir après par le gouvernement. Je suis absolument quasiment certain que Mycroft Holmes ferait bien mieux de vérifier si le café de Sainsbury est vraiment le préféré de 78% des Anglais plutôt que venir m'embêter à chaque fois que je kidnappe l'enfant d'un diplomate. Cet homme n'a clairement pas le sens des priorités.

Peut-être qu'il serait venu me voir, si les ambulanciers qui m'ont récupéré à Whitehall avaient trouvé mon vrai passeport. Sans doute que Sherlock aussi. Mais Céline va venir, de toute façon. Pour elle, c'est plus simple. Il faut dire que, sur ce passeport là, mon prénom est René-Charles.

Alors j'attends, des jours. Et puis les jours, quand ça s'accumule, ça devient des semaines. Et quand ça s'accumule, ça devient la fin. Je suis debout maintenant, Byrnes m'a apporté un costume propre ce matin. Ça brûle malgré les bandages sur mes cuisses, mais au moins je suis sacrément sexy. J'avale quatre des deux comprimés que Jess m'a dit de prendre et je finis de préparer mon sac. J'attrape la télécommande pour éteindre définitivement la télévision, mais sur l'écran il y a une souris qui fait du skateboard. Je regarde, parce que c'est rigolo, j'aime bien les animaux qui font des trucs d'humains. Et c'est Céline qui chante.

" _When you look at me, I can touch the sky, I can feel that I'm alive_."

Oui.

" _When you blessed the day, I just drift away. All my world is right, I'm glad that I'm alive_."

Oui, Céline, oui.

" _You set my heart on fire, filled me with love, made me a woman… I'm glad you're back_."

Oui, Céline, oui, je suis de retour. Je sais bien qu'elle n'a pas pu venir me voir parce qu'elle travaillait sur son album, je ne lui en veux pas. Le travail, c'est important dans la vie, elle me l'a toujours prouvé. Elle a dû bien rire quand elle a appris que j'avais changé les fils de place. Mais ça a dû l'inquiéter aussi. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas lui faire peur. Je vais faire très attention maintenant, je le jure. La prochaine fois que je fais joujou avec un peu de dynamite, ce n'est pas moi qui exploserait. Heureusement qu'elle est là, Céline, je serai bien seul, sinon.

J'ai envie d'un Bubble Tea. Je peux en acheter dans un petit restaurant près de Covent Garden. Et puis comme je n'aime pas les billes de tapioca, je n'aurais qu'à les jeter sur les pigeons.

Allez, je vais faire ça. Je laisse sur le lit l'enveloppe au nom de Jess, que j'ai remplie de billets, et quitte une bonne fois pour toutes St Bart's.


	7. 2005 - Le Ballet

**Note :** Kikookoo. L'acteur de référence pour Sebastien Moran est Michael Fassbender (PARCE-QUE-BIEN-SÛR).

 **Warning :** smut et violence réunis. Le genre de très mauvais BDSM que l'OMS et moi-même ne recommandons pas.

 **Déclaration légale parce que bon, on ne veut pas d'ennui avec la justice :** _Le Ballet_ a été écrite par Jean-Jacques Goldman (BIEN SÛR).

 **Bêta :** l'unique, la seule, ma jambe de bois, **Maya Holmes**.

* * *

 **2005 - _Le Ballet_**

Harrods et le MI6 ont ce point commun assez formidable qui est de me proposer, à portée de doigts et de clics, tout un catalogue détaillé de costumes, de cravates et de tueurs à gage. Parfois, quand je veux trouver une nouvelle cravate couleur vanille pour aller avec mon costume gris, je finis par pirater la base du MI6. Ce soir, je parcours la liste des hommes renvoyés l'année dernière. J'aime bien savoir quelle marche un agent secret a loupée pour qu'il soit mis à pied et surveillé par ses anciens collègues, c'est souvent très amusant. J'écoute Puccini en pressant de mon index la touche du clavier de la flèche droite, en me délectant des olives vertes importées de la province de Foggia. Parfois, je me touche en regardant les photographies en noir et blanc, de ces hommes qui ont trahis la nation. J'aime bien la trahison.

J'avale la douzième olive de la soirée et mon doigt ne presse plus la touche. Je remonte mon ordinateur sur mes cuisses pour rapprocher l'écran de mes yeux et mieux voir ce petit visage d'un centimètre sur deux, mais en vrai il doit être plus grand, bien sûr, ça n'est pas à l'échelle (ou alors Sebastian Moran est vraiment beaucoup trop infiniment petit).

Sebastian Moran. J'aime. Je ne sais pas quoi précisément, mais j'aime. Il a des initiales qui me plaisent bien aussi. J'envoie un sms au numéro stipulé dans son dossier.

 _Êtes-vous à Londres en ce moment ? JM._

Je repose mon téléphone sur l'accoudoir et le fixe. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois secondes. Quatre secondes. Cinq secondes. Six secondes. Sept secondes. Huit secondes.

 _C'est qui ?_

 _Jim Moriarty. Je propose que nous nous rencontrions à l'Aqua Shard. Vous pourrez m'appeler Jim. Sauf si vous êtes un vilain garçon qui a besoin d'autorité et dans ce cas là, vous pourrez continuer à me vouvoyer. JM._

J'envoie. J'attends. Il est long à répondre.

 _Je vous ai fait peur peut-être ? JM._

 _Quelle heure ?_

Je souris.

* * *

J'ai choisi l'Aqua Shard parce qu'il faut payer un tarif à l'année pour y entrer et j'aime bien, ça fait très bourgeois. Le bar est au trente-et-unième étage et ma place préférée est celle du fond, à l'angle. Je me mets toujours sur la banquette vert émeraude parce que c'est une immense assise où toute l'importance de ma personne a sa place. Sebastian Moran pourra prendre une chaise en cuir. J'ai très envie de le voir en cuir. Je pense que le cuir peut très bien lui aller ; je n'ai pas trouvé plus de photos que celle d'identité photocopiée dans le dossier, mais je le sais déjà. Je sais beaucoup de choses. J'ai commandé deux Brandy Alexander.

"Monsieur Moriarty ? Votre rendez-vous est arrivé."

Oh, bien sûr qu'il est arrivé et il va _rester_.

Un mètre quatre-vingt-trois, roux, des joues creuses où j'ai la place de caler mes pouces pour l'obliger à garder sa bouche ouverte pendant que je la remplie (de quoi, je ne sais pas encore, je verrai plus tard, chaque chose à la fois) et deux yeux qui seront encore plus beaux quand ils me verront nu. Il garde sa veste quand je fais signe au serveur de disparaître et tout est absolument magnifiquement parfaitement parfait. Mais un autre serveur arrive. Je grimace en avançant ma mâchoire pour lui montrer mes dents et parle avant lui :

"J'ai déjà commandé deux Brandy Alexander."

"Non," impose Sebastian Moran en levant ses doigts pour retenir notre attention "Servez-moi un Midleton Very Rare. Sans glaçon."

Je mordille discrètement le bout de mon auriculaire pour m'empêcher de gémir. Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on me résiste, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui est très intéressant ; mais Sebastian Moran ne veut pas que je commande pour lui. Et ça m'excite.

"Je ne me suis pas trompé," je souris. Il me regarde et attend. Je poursuis. "Je ne me trompe jamais, de toute façon, mais c'était une façon de le rappeler. Je suis content que vous soyez à Londres en ce moment, votre dossier du MI6 laissait entendre que vous vivez entre les Pays-Bas et le Royaume-Uni. Le dossier que j'ai volé, je veux dire. C'est drôle que vous ayez décidé de vendre des secrets d'état huit ans après avoir commencé à travailler pour la Couronne. Quand je dis _drôle_ , ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me fait particulièrement rire - contrairement à la pub pour l'eau là, avec les bébés, elle est bien celle là, vous la connaissez ? Pour revenir à votre… _nouvelle occupation_ , dirons-nous - au lieu de _trahison_ , si vous préférez - les agents du MI6 ont tendance à passer de l'autre côté de la barrière aux alentours de leur cinquième année, rarement après. C'est vraiment juste une question d'argent ? Ou est-ce qu'il s'est passé autre chose ? Votre dossier ne le dit pas. Mais buvez donc votre Midleton, je ne voudrais pas qu'il tiédisse. Vous ne prenez jamais de glaçons avec votre whisky ? Moi j'aime bien les glaçons. Mais je n'aime pas quand ils fondent et qu'ils deviennent de l'eau vulgaire, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se moquent de moi. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? … Je parle trop, c'est ça ?"

Je lui souris parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre et que mes joues me brûlent et qu'il aurait dû commander des glaçons pour que je puisse me les coller sur le visage, sur mon torse, entre mes cuisses. Il me fixe de ses deux prunelles de la même couleur que mon Sig Sauer P220-X et peut-être que je suis très petit, ou peut-être qu'il est très grand mais je sens qu'il me devine entre le désir et la peur. J'aime bien avoir peur. J'aime bien avoir peur de Sebastian Moran.

Il finit son Midleton d'un trait sec et viril et repose le verre. Il se penche et me demande :

"Chez toi ou chez moi ?"

* * *

Quand sa bouche envahit la mienne, je ne reprends pas mon souffle ; mon coeur que j'avais presque oublié se pointe à la porte de ses lèvres et se remet à cogner. Dans le taxi qui nous a ramené chez lui, on a parlé sexe et contrat et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait le plus bander. Il travaillera trois ans sous mes ordres. Bras droit. Homme de main. Le doigt qui pressera la gâchette pour moi se pose d'abord sur ma langue pour que je le suce.

Nous sommes au milieu d'une heure incolore et ses gestes, son odeur, son regard déchirent mon corps. Il ne faut pas que ça reste une expression pour le reste de la soirée. Je veux du concret, comme on tombe et comme on frappe. Je veux Sebastian Moran.

"Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit trois fois dans le taxi," il lève les yeux au ciel.

Parfois, je ne m'en rends pas compte quand je parle tout haut. Ça ne va plus être un problème puisqu'il a fini d'ouvrir son pantalon et que sa main encercle l'arrière de ma tête. J'ouvre la bouche et gémit, sa braguette griffe mon menton. Il est appuyé contre le mur de son salon et il fait des bruits bestiaux, rauques. Grâce à _moi_.

"Est-ce que je dois t'appeler boss ?" il se renseigne sans lâcher ma tête alors je ne peux pas répondre.

Je le laisse faire aller-et-venir ma mâchoire encore quelques coups et recule mon visage parce qu'il faut que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'ondes :

"Oui."

Il reprend son souffle, hoche la tête et vient sur moi pour retirer de mon corps ma chemise très bien coupée. Je sens ses ongles, ses dents et je repense à son dossier et à ce que ses mains ont fait, ce que ses yeux ont vu. J'en tremble de toutes mes envies les plus primaires, les plus _vraies_.

"Est-ce que je vais t'appeler _René_ , ce soir… Ou bien _Sherlock_ ? Je ne sais pas encore..."

Il se recule pour me regarder. Sa grande main se lève et me gifle, sans excuse, sans contrôle, ça me fait tomber et me laisse étourdi quelques secondes.

"Tu m'appelles par mon nom. Compris, Boss?"

La façon dont il m'appelle _Boss_ en me donnant un ordre, c'est comme une profiterole : c'est chaud et froid à la fois, ça ne devrait pas exister. Il m'a frappé avant même qu'on ne parle de ce qui est autorisé ou non, et j'en ai tué pour moins que ça, vraiment. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je hoche la tête. Il sourit.

Celui-que-je-n'ai-pas-le-droit-d'appeler-René-ni-Sherlock s'allonge sur moi, nos fronts se cognent. J'encercle sa nuque très fort et l'empêche de bouger car je viens de réaliser que j'ai presque oublié de lui _demander_. Mes pouces se glissent sur sa pomme d'Adam que je compresse, lentement, et je frôle ses lèvres :

"Est-ce que tu aimes Céline Dion ?"

Tout est sur pause et ma cave s'arrête de vivre, au rythme de mon coeur. On attend, elle et moi, car tout peut être infiniment absolument beau ou bien mes pouces peuvent presser et l'érection qui se frotte contre ma cuisse en ce moment ne finira par exister qu'à cause de l'asphyxie. Je n'ai pas envie de tuer Sebastian Moran. Pas déjà.

"... Bien sûr."

Il a dit _bien sûr_. Il l'a dit, tout le monde l'a entendu, je ne l'ai pas rêvé.

Je lâche son cou et étend mes bras ouverts sur le parquet, mes yeux se lèvent vers le plafond. C'est dans la joie moite et tiède que je plonge, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Je sens que notre collaboration va être particulièrement réjouissante, Sebastian."

"Je le sens aussi, Boss."

Quand il m'attache à son radiateur et qu'il glisse le gag-ball entre mes lèvres, je sais que je vais avoir mal ce soir.

Le bonheur est si simple, finalement.


	8. 2007 - Et s'il n'en restait qu'une

**Note :** KIKOO. J'allais mettre un warning pour ce chapitre et puis finalement, non. Love sur vous et vos proches.

 **Déclaration légale parce que bon, on veut pas d'ennui avec la justice :** _Et s'il n'en restait qu'une_ a été écrite par Françoise Dorin.

 **Bêta :** MaMaMaMa **Maya Holmes**. MeMeMeMeMeMerci.

* * *

 **2007 -** _**Et s'il n'en restait qu'une  
**_

J'aime bien vivre à Londres. Quand je suis arrivé la première fois, j'avais trop faim et froid pour vraiment apprécier la ville mais aujourd'hui que je suis riche et que j'ai chaud, je m'en rends compte. C'est fait de petits riens, du souffle de South Kensington qui se réveille au pas des promeneurs de chiens, de l'odeur du _Bibimbap_ à Soho et surtout, de la façon dont la ville ne dort jamais vraiment, comme moi. Quand elle éteint les lumières aux fenêtres, c'est comme quand je ferme mes yeux ; derrière les volets et les paupières, il y a des secrets qui se consument et qui ne finissent jamais de prendre de l'ampleur. On a ça en commun, elle et moi. On vit, même quand tout meurt.

Il est presque vingt-trois heures et je vais rentrer tôt ce soir. J'aurais trente ans l'année prochaine et il faut bien avouer que je ne peux plus passer mes soirées en boîte de nuit comme il y a dix ans. Tout change, finalement. Même moi. Ça ne semble pas être une bonne nouvelle mais puisque je n'ai pas le choix, on dira que tout va bien.

Je passe devant le disquaire sur Shelton Street et m'y arrête. Je remarque tout de suite le disque, la photo en noir et blanc. Céline, déesse parmi les pochettes en plastique. Je paye puis garde l'album dans ma main, contre mon torse sous ma veste. On marche ensemble jusqu'à ma voiture garée plus haut. A l'intérieur, j'exécute les gestes de sécurité : je mets le CD dans la radio puis je mets ma ceinture. Et elle chante.

Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir le tableau de bord, le parking. Je la laisse me murmurer toute l'adoration qu'elle a pour moi. Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut me parler comme ça, me secouer, me provoquer et m'aimer enfin. Parce que chaque once de ce qu'elle est, est fait de douceur. C'est bien la douceur. C'est rare. J'aime bien la douceur. Pas tout le temps, mais parfois.

Il faut que je rentre rapidement pour pouvoir écouter l'album à un volume acceptable (le seul, le maximum). J'ouvre les yeux et fais lentement glisser la petite brochure hors de la boîte en plastique, pour ne pas abîmer le papier. Je regarde les photos, les paroles des chansons que je dois apprendre par coeur, les noms de ces êtres insignifiants qui ont travaillé avec Céline.

Mais quelque chose a changé et je n'aime pas quand quelque chose change sans qu'on me demande mon avis. Il me faut quelques secondes pour le réaliser. Et ça fait sens quand je lis à nouveau le titre de l'album : _D'elles_. Et tout, tout a été écrit, composé, _créé_ par des femmes.

Je repose la pochette sur le siège à côté. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut me dire. _Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut me dire_.

C'est un reproche, c'est ça ? Il faut que je dise à Céline que s'il n'y a pas de femmes dans ma vie, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Bien sûr elles sont partout autour, parallèles à moi, mais si je ne les touche pas, ce n'est pas que je ne les désire pas. Bien au contraire. C'est parce que je les aime trop que je ne veux pas les abîmer.

Parce que les femmes sont un opéra-rock à elles toutes seules. Elles peuvent porter des costumes incroyables, des coiffures et des maquillages qui étirent leur regard et leur présence. La lumière ne voit qu'elles. Elles parlent même sans ouvrir la bouche. Elles sont colère et amour dans le même geste. Les femmes sont tellement partout sur la scène qu'on ne remarque même plus ce qu'elles font, ce qu'elles sont, ce qu'elles accouchent. Le monde veut me faire croire que ce sont les hommes qui commandent parce que ce sont eux qui signent sur un bout de papier quel salarié va être licencié à la fin du mois ou parce que ce sont eux qui pressent les gâchettes, comme si ça avait une réelle importance. Je sais dans mon moi-tout-profond-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. La vérité c'est que ce sont les femmes qui gouvernent le monde. Le drame c'est qu'il n'y a qu'elles qui le savent. Et moi. Moi je le sais. Parce que Céline me le prouve, tous les jours.

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elles ont quelque chose en plus ou quelque chose en moins qui fait qu'elles sont elles mais moi je suis moi. Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de ne pas être moi ?

J'y pense. Souvent. J'y pense. Tout le temps. J'y pense. Maintenant.

 _Ce soir._

Je démarre, j'y vais. Quand j'arrive chez moi, je désactive les deux alarmes et le CD se glisse dans le lecteur. Céline résonne. L'appartement est fait de demi-étages ; il faut monter quelques marches pour accéder à la cuisine, la chambre, la salle de bain et l'armurerie depuis le salon. Sebastian n'a pas compris pourquoi j'ai acheté cet endroit, mais j'aime les murs en pierres et la vue sur la petite cour avec l'arbre au centre. C'est joli.

Sebastian aussi est joli. Il est même absolument totalement sexy. Ça fait deux ans qu'il tue pour moi et me baise. Pas en même temps malheureusement (pas que je ne veuille pas, mais l'occasion ne s'est pas encore présentée). Je lui ai néanmoins promis que le jour où je tuerai Sherlock Holmes, il aura le droit de me baiser à côté de son corps encore chaud. J'aime bien lui promettre des choses. C'est mon côté romantique.

On se dispute, parfois, avec Sebastian. C'est un secret que je ne partage qu'avec Céline, mais je crois qu'il n'est pas totalement bien dans sa petite tête blonde de choupinou. Parfois, il crie, hurle sur moi. Pour des broutilles, parce que j'aime bien l'attacher durant la nuit et le laisser coincé dans le lit pendant vingt-quatre ou quarante-huit heures. Parce que parfois je ne veux pas voir sa gueule pendant des mois. Ou parce que j'ai serré trop fort le foulard autour de son cou pendant qu'on s'embrassait lundi. Il a dit qu'il avait failli mourir. C'est une petite nature, il devrait peut-être consutler un psychologue.

Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra ce soir. Moi, je suis dans la salle de bain et j'ai sorti tout ce que j'ai acheté que j'ai posé à côté du lavabo. Je me regarde dans le miroir, je tâte mes joues et mes cernes. Ça ira. Je prends le rouge à lèvre, je retire le plastique qui l'entoure et cette connerie reste attachée à mon pouce à cause de l'électricité statique. Je déteste l'électricité statique. J'arrive à m'en débarrasser et relève mon visage. Je me penche vers le miroir, pince les lèvres, comme dans _Working Girl_ , et lentement je peins ma bouche du rouge n°43. C'est un peu gras mais pas désagréable. En bas, c'est facile à mettre, en haut, je ne comprend pas où je dois m'arrêter. Est-ce que je dois aussi le passer sur les commissures ? Je ne pensais pas que se maquiller serait si difficile. Je fais en sorte d'être satisfait du résultat et je passe au blush. Je me demande si Sherlock Holmes met du blush sur les siennes. Je ne pense pas. C'est un peu dommage.

J'attends le dernier moment pour mettre le mascara. Je n'aime pas réellement approcher quelque chose de mes yeux, surtout pas ce petit pinceau. Je ferme ma paupière gauche, mais le pinceau râpe sur ma peau alors je comprends qu'il faut que je garde les yeux ouverts. En comparaison, enfiler la robe est d'une facilité enfantine. Elle est noire. Un peu trop serrée, aussi. Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux. J'ai bien fait de ne pas aller chez le coiffeur me les faire couper. Ce soir, ça me va bien.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?"

Je fais tomber le blush en me retournant. Sebastian est là, à quelques mètres, chez moi, dans l'embrasure de ma porte et il me _regarde_. Je ne veux pas que Sebastian me voit comme ça. Personne ne doit me voir comme ça.

"Tu as les papiers ?" je demande de ma voix virile, sans la faire vaciller comme j'aime le faire parfois. Je dois lui montrer que je suis un mec, un vrai, un avec des poils.

"... Ouais."

Ses yeux visent la robe.

"Tu les poses sur la table de la cuisine et tu peux y aller," j'ordonne.

Il ne bouge pas. _Dégage, putain_.

"Tu vas vraiment me faire répéter ?"

Il ne répond rien. A la place, il a l'audace d'approcher. C'est sale, obscène. _Sors d'ici, Sebastian_. Je recule, l'arrière de mes cuisses se presse contre le meuble du lavabo, encore, encore. Je ne peux pas le fuir, pas disparaître. Comment on fait pour ne plus être ?

Sa main droite se lève et se pose sur ma hanche. Il ne rencontre plus mes yeux. Peut-être que j'ai mis trop de noir tout autour. Il sent l'homme ; moi, je sens l'incertain. L'envie. Est-ce qu'il reconnaît ce parfum ? Est-ce qu'il _me_ reconnaît ?

J'ouvre mes lèvres aussi rouges que le sang qui court dans tout son corps et il se penche encore. Il est si près de moi maintenant, comme s'il n'avait jamais été aussi près avant. Et sa main remonte, remonte, _remonte_. Elle glisse sous ma robe, sur mes cicatrices, me fait trembler. Il relève enfin la tête et me regarde.

"Tu es très belle," il murmure.

Sa main gauche se pose sur mon visage, son pouce presse ma lèvre inférieure et appuie. Un peu. Beaucoup. Passionnément. Son pouce caresse jusqu'à ma joue et entraîne avec lui une trace du rouge lèvre. Il me regarde, me détaille. Il me rencontre. Et ses mains agrippent mes cuisses et me forcent à m'asseoir sur le meuble. Il vient entre mes jambes, remonte lentement ma robe.

"Ne me fais pas mal, ce soir, Sebastian."

Il me regarde.

"Je sais."

Il m'embrasse, me berce de sa langue et caresse ma nuque, mes cheveux, le creux de mes reins. Il touche, découvre, adore. Il fait de moi absolument tout ce que je ne suis pas.

Dans ses bras, contre ses baisers, il n'y a plus de cave, pas de pull rouge. Aucune morsure, ni de cicatrice. Il y a lui et il y a moi. Et je me livre sans armes durant toutes les secondes que l'on consume, toutes celles où la douceur de ses gestes s'installe. Mes yeux cernés de noirs se ferment, ma voix gémit. Il me prend et je me donne. Nous parlons le même langage - à moins que ce ne soit la même envie. Je n'ai pas de nom ce soir. Je suis elle. Celle que je ne suis pas. Et s'il n'en restait qu'une, je serais celle là.


	9. 2010 - Je lui dirai

**Note :** KIKOO.

 **Déclaration légale parce que bon, on ne veut pas d'ennui avec la justice :** _Je lui dirai_ a été écrite par Jean-Jacques Goldman (je le découvre en même temps que vous).

 **Bêta : Maya Holmes** de mon cœur :)

* * *

 **2010 - _Je lui dirai_**

"Tu veux des chewing-gum ?", je demande, penché vers sa fenêtre ouverte.

"Non, juste des chips. Et grouille, j'en ai plein le cul de conduire."

Je lève les yeux devant Sebastian et ses expressions toujours si sophistiquées et grince des dents.

"Je reviens."

Je trotte jusqu'à la station et garde la casquette sur ma tête. C'est joli le Pays de Galles, même si on n'en voit que la réalité horizontale des autoroutes, des aires de repos, des stations essence et de la banquette arrière quand on baise - trop rarement. Les temps sont durs, les mercenaires plus difficiles à convaincre. Maintenant, il leur faut une mutuelle, des RTT et la confirmation que je ne vais pas les tuer pour un _oui_ ou pour un _non_. Les gens sont vraiment susceptibles, c'est assez ennuyeux. C'est pour ça qu'on se retrouve en direction en Barmouth. Nous n'y serons que pour vingt-quatre heures de toute façon, le temps de rencontrer trois frères qui pourraient travailler pour moi, pour une mission à Chypre.

Nous faisons route dans une Mercedes très confortable que Sebastian a achetée le mois dernier. La vente de son appartement lui a rapporté assez pour que _Mônsieur_ se décide enfin à jouer les riches. Et moi j'aime ce contraste entre sa façon de parler digne d'un plouc qui confond les points d'une phrase avec ses poings et ses costumes Hugo Boss.

 _Boss_. Je frissonne en repensant à sa voix qui me murmure ce surnom qui me va vraiment très beaucoup bien.

Je lui achète ses chips au paprika, ses préférées, des chewing-gum à la cannelle, mes préférés, et j'attends pour payer au guichet. Il y a trois personnes devant moi et je ne comprends pas pourquoi les autres lignes, _où il y avait cinq personnes_ , avancent plus vite que la mienne. La vie est très fatiguante. Je pourrais partir là maintenant tout de suite mais je plisse les yeux et m'approche de la boîte en plastique rayée où on range les journaux. Nous sommes le 24 octobre et c'est arrivé hier.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé hier ?"

Je tends le paquet de chips à Sebastian qui les garde entre ses jambes en démarrant la voiture.

"Céline a accouché ! Oh mon Dieu mais c'est génial, Sebby, est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Tu sais qu'elle a fait deux fausses couches et cinq fécondations in-vitro ? Elle doit être tellement heureuse…"

Moi je le suis, je le suis si fort. J'en oublie même mes chewing-gum à la cannelle. Il faut que je trouve un cadeau pour les jumeaux. Des peluches ? Non, tout le monde va lui offrir des peluches et une chose est sûre : je ne suis pas tout le monde.

"Il est sur quelle rue, l'hôtel, déjà ?"

"Tu sais, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle veuille une grande famille. Elle a quand même treize frères et soeurs. Ça ne doit pas..."

"Putain, Jim, concentre-toi," grogne Sebastian en passant les vitesses.

" _Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, parfois ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes quand je te dis qu'on va dormir dans le Marine Hotel sur Marine Parade ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes quand je te répète cent dix milliards de fois de ne pas me couper la parole ?_ " Oups, j'ai un peu hurlé.

Voilà, il boude. Ou il a peur. Toujours est-il qu'il ne parle plus et que je n'ai plus envie de parler non plus. On arrive vite à Barmouth. Il prend les sacs et c'est moi qui vais le premier à l'accueil récupérer les clés. Le maître d'hôtel nous demande s'il n'y a pas une erreur, puisque nous nous retrouvons avec une chambre avec un lit double, alors, Sebastian et moi on le regarde et il comprend que ce genre de conneries ne nous fait vraiment pas rire. On nous accompagne jusqu'au troisième étage et on nous montre la chambre, le petit salon, le balcon.

Sebastian ferme la porte à clé quand on est seuls (il fait toujours ça) et il se déshabille sur le chemin de la salle de bain. Je reste un peu près de la baie vitrée et regarde l'immense plage qui est bien trop grande pour un ville aussi petite. Il y a un couple qui promène un chien. Est-ce que Sebastian et moi on devrait adopter un chien ? Ça me parait moins intéressant qu'un enfant.

"Il était comment ton papa avec toi ?" je demande une fois que j'ai suivi un jean, un tee-shirt noir, deux chaussettes et un boxer qui m'ont amené au meuble de la salle de bain sur lequel je prends place.

Derrière la plaque en verre de la douche, le corps de Sebastian est à peine reconnaissable, déformé par des milliers de gouttelettes et la buée. Il répond d'une voix très sourde, très pleine de cicatrices, et je l'entends à peine à travers l'eau bouillante qui martyrise et lave son corps à la fois.

"Tu sais très bien comment il était."

Je descends du meuble et repousse du pied une chaussette avant de venir me coller à la vitre en verre. Je glisse mon doigt dessus, mais la buée est de l'autre côté, je ne peux pas faire de dessin. Tristesse absolue.

"Moi je ne te frapperai pas. Peut-être que je te tuerais un jour, mais ça n'a rien à voir."

"Tu ne me tueras pas, Jim."

" _Wow_ , monsieur-je-sais-tout est de sortie ?"

"Tu ne me tueras pas parce que le simple fait que tu puisses me répéter une fois par semaine que tu veux me tuer te fait plus bander que l'idée de me tuer concrètement."

Il me fait sourire alors je souris. Je colle un peu plus ma joue contre la vitre qui me réchauffe.

"Dessine un coeur pour moi, Sebby."

Il se retourne et me regarde. Je lui adresse la petite moue la plus adorable de mon répertoire. Il me fait un doigt d'honneur en me fixant de son regard d'acier… et finit par utiliser son majeur pour dessiner ce que j'ai demandé.

"Il est moche," je conclue, parce que c'est très vrai "Mais je t'aime quand même."

On dîne dans un restaurant sur un ponton qui s'avance par-dessus la mer. On mange du homard et on a tous les deux des bavoirs ridicules. On parle des frères Bollowck, de Chypre, de la décoration du salon. Il ne veut pas de plantes, parce qu'il dit que toutes celles qu'on a finissent par mourir, mais vu son métier, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui le dérange là-dedans.

"Tu ne veux pas qu'on adopte un enfant ?" je demande quand on a choisi nos desserts, parce que ça semble être le bon moment.

"T'es sérieux ?"

Ses sourcils sont très très hauts sur son front, je me demande comment il fait ça.

"Pourquoi pas… Je lui dirai qu'il est né de l'amour. Que nous l'attendions passionnément et que chaque nuit s'efface au nouveau jour. C'est juste que…"

Je n'arrive pas à sortir d'autres mots. Ils ne sont pas toujours mes amis. Ils ont des significations que je n'aime pas, parce que ce ne sont pas celles qui semblent le plus faire écho à ce que je ressens, et parfois, ils paraissent trop vrais, trop pointus et me coupent en deux pour dévoiler des choses que je préfère garder tout au fond de moi.

"Je sais pas trop ce qui va rester de moi, après… _l'après_. Un héritage. J'ai pas d'héritage."

Sebastian ne répond pas.

"Je ne parle pas d'argent, Sebastian."

"Je sais."

"Et je me dis que Sherlock pourrait être le parrain d'Eddy et Nelson. Ça se fait, d'avoir un seul parrain pour deux enfants ?"

"Pourquoi _Eddy_ et _N_ … putain... C'est le prénom de ses gosses, c'est ça ?"

Oh que sa voix est sombre, virile. Je baisse la tête et les épaules et c'est à ça que ça ressemble, de se faire gronder ? C'est bizarre. Ça semble déplacé. En retard. Papa ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça. Personne ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça. Est-ce que moi je saurais parler comme ça à mon fils ? Je fixe mon verre de vin encore rempli, la cuillère, la nappe, tout pour ne pas affronter son regard. Il se penche un peu plus vers moi et me demande :

"Mais tu l'as déjà rencontrée, en fait ? Céline… Tu l'as déjà vue ?"

Cette fois je redresse la tête et le regarde. Je ris.

"Non !"

Je m'offusque.

"… Non."

Je suis perdu.

"… Non. Non. Non."

Je le déteste.

"Non-non- _non_."

"Okay," il hoche la tête. Et enchaîne. "Pourquoi ?"

"Elle a trop de travail ! Tu crois qu'on devient Céline Dion en ne foutant rien de la journée ? Tu sais qu'elle a vendu plus de cent soixante-dix mille albums dans toute sa carrière ? Tu sais qu'elle a eu cinq album numéros 1 au Royaume-Uni ? Tu sais qu'elle a signé pour plus de mille concerts à Las Vegas, à partir de mars 2011, que le spectacle aura lieu dans une salle qui a été construite _spécialement_ pour elle, et qu'elle a aménagé les horaires pour finir à vingt heure trente, prendre un hélicoptère et rentrer pour s'occuper de ses enfants ? Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de parents font ça !"

"Las Vegas ? Okay…"

Il sort son téléphone de sa poche et pianote dessus. Il est très concentré et moi très dérouté.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"On a rien de prévu le 22 mars ? Je sais plus. On s'en branle," son pouce continue de bouger, bouger, _bouger_. "Voilà."

Il repose son téléphone contre la nappe. Je suis à bout de souffle, la sueur picote ma nuque. Parfois la vie parait très fausse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?"

"Je nous ai pris deux places pour aller voir Céline Dion au _Caesar Palace_ , le 22 mars 2011," il prend sa bière, la finit d'un trait.

Bien, pas de panique, je vais peut-être faire une toute mini-rikiki-crise cardiaque. Sebastian sourit. Il est beau malgré tout ce con.

"Respire, Jim. Tu vas enfin la rencontrer ta Céline."


	10. 2011 - Céline

**Note :** KIKOO. Comment ça va par chez vous ?

 **Bêta : Maya Holmes** merci, merci, merci !

* * *

 **2011 -** _ **Céline**_

De ma chambre d'hôtel, je vois la Tour Eiffel, la Statue de la Liberté, la Tour de Pise, un sphinx et les canaux de Venise. Tout compte fait, peut-être que Las Vegas est ma ville : de loin, elle ne parait pas réelle, elle est au milieu du désert, personne n'y est allé mais tout le monde la connaît.

De près, elle est tout simplement le concentré d'un monde sur lequel je règne dans l'ombre.

Je souris.

"On y va ?"

"Oui."

Sebastian et moi partons avec un peu d'avance pour ne pas avoir à courir. La voiture nous est menée devant l'hôtel et Sebastian conduit. Je sors de ma veste mon album préféré au monde entier de Céline et mets la première chanson. Il fait très nuit et très clair à la fois (encore quelque chose qui me ressemble). Il y a des fontaines partout, des palmiers (et même que certains sont vrais) et tellement de casinos que je sais déjà que je n'aurais pas le temps de tous les visiter avant qu'on ne reparte jeudi. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça de toute façon.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… ?"

" _Pour que tu m'aimes encore_."

Sebastian a sa tête très choupi, très carrée, tournée vers moi et il a des yeux beaucoup plus ronds que d'habitude.

"C'est du français, ça veut dire…"

"Je sais ce que ça veut dire, mais c'est quoi cette chanson ?"

"Oh c'est simplement une des _meilleures_ chansons de Céline - et de tous les temps."

Il ne repart pas tout de suite parce que le feu est toujours rouge et ses pommettes le sont aussi.

Oh.

Oh.

 _Oh non_.

"Sebastian, je vais te poser cette question une seule et unique fois et je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi - tu sais combien je n'aime pas qu'on me mente. Quand tu as dit que tu aimais Céline, le premier soir où on s'est rencontrés, tu n'avais aucune idée de qui je parlais ?"

Il ne baisse pas son visage ni ses paupières. Il inspire et avoue :

"Aucune. J'avais juste envie de te baiser."

Il a eu une bonne idée de respirer et ça serait bien que j'en fasse autant. Bientôt. Quand ça paraîtra possible. En attendant, je continue de le regarder et je suis d'accord avec les klaxons qui résonnent autour de nous, il faudrait que je hurle sur Sebastian. Dans cette voiture. Dans cette ville. Dans laquelle nous sommes parce qu' _il_ a pris des billets pour que _je_ vienne voir Céline. _D'accord_. Je fais un effort et je recommence à respirer. Je glisse ma main dans ma veste et il se tend, les mains levées pour m'arrêter :

"Jim, attends, ne…"

Je sors le stylo que je cherchais et lui montre en souriant.

"T'as cru que j'allais sortir mon Sig Sauer ?"

"Avec toi on sait jamais…"

"C'est vrai, mais c'est comme ça qu'on m'aime."

Il ne répond pas et moi j'écris sur le tableau de bord pour vérifier que le stylo marche bien. On laisse la voiture au voiturier du _Caesar Palace_ et on marche côte à côte vers l'entrée _Gold_. Sebastian a pris ces places parce qu'on est assis juste en face de la scène et parce qu'avec ce bout de carton on peut aller la voir en coulisses après. Je ne savais pas que le carton pouvait être aussi précieux.

"Ton stylo, c'est pour les autographes ?" Sebastian me laisse passer devant lui pour que je prenne place.

"Oui, pour que je puisse lui en faire un."

Je m'assois et estime que mes fesses sont confortablement installées. Je suis content.

"Ça va être un moment très fort, Sebastian," je lui explique, la voix basse. "Elle va être très émue de me voir."

Ses sourcils se redressent un peu, ses dents se pressent contre sa lèvre inférieure. Il gigote un peu sur sa chaise, regarde autour de nous comme s'il évaluait la distance la plus proche jusqu'à la sortie et passe son bras gauche au-dessus du dossier de mon fauteuil avant de me demander très calmement, les yeux dans les yeux :

"Est-ce que tu en es sûr… ?"

 _Oh_ , Sebastian est si adorable quand il s'inquiète pour rien. Je prends dans la mienne sa main qui pend près de mon épaule et lui sourit pour le rassurer. Bien sûr, je sais ce qui l'embête : il est jaloux. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, je comprends que n'importe quel être lambda puisse être jaloux de moi et de la relation qu'on entretient avec Céline depuis vingt-trois ans déjà.

Les lumières s'éteignent, la salle toute entière retient son souffle. Les gens se lèventtous et ils applaudissent et c'est exactement ce qu'il faut qu'ils fassent pour l'accueillir. Dans mon fauteuil, je serre avec la même force l'accoudoir et la main de Sebastian. Si je lui casse une ou deux phalanges, je promets de dessiner ce qu'il voudra sur son plâtre, même des phallus de taille moyenne. Les rideaux s'ouvrent depuis le centre et s'écartent et elle apparaît et c'est comme un accouchement ; c'est douloureux et c'est à la fois l'aboutissement de toute une vie.

La mienne.

La _notre_.

Céline porte une robe blanche avec des petits diamants autour de son décolleté et je ne vois pas qui sur Terre ne pourrait pas comprendre qu'elle est la plus belle femme du monde. Elle est grande, bien plus grande que dans mes souvenirs, et elle presse sa main à ses lèvres avant d'envoyer quelques baisers dans la salle. Je laisse le commun des mortels croire qu'ils leur sont destinés. Je _sais_ qu'ils me sont destinés.

Les rideaux s'écartent un peu plus et celui de derrière (le grand blanc) tombe et dévoile l'orchestre qui se cachait. Je ne sais pas si la chair de poule qui couvre mon corps s'arrêtera un jour car ce que je ressens pendant une heure et vingt minutes s'apparente en de très nombreux points à ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme l'orgasme le plus émouvant de ma vie.

Je connais les mots qu'elle dit, je sais leur son. Je l'ai déjà vue faire ce geste. Celui-ci aussi. Pas celui-là par contre. Elle sait me surprendre. Je sais l'accepter.

Ce n'est pas grave si le show se termine puisque maintenant le reste de la salle va pouvoir rentrer dans leurs chambres d'hôtel miteux à 80$ la nuit alors que Céline et moi allons enfin pouvoir passer du temps tous les deux. Sebastian me demande si je suis sûr de vouloir aller dans les coulisses pour la rencontrer. Ça me fait rire et j'ai beau lui répéter qu'il a quand même une place dans mon coeur, il ne semble pas me croire et parait avoir peur que je l'abandonne totalement pour Céline. Je ne le ferai pas parce que j'aime beaucoup Sebastian, il est très divertissant. Enfin, sauf si elle me le demande.

On suit quatre hommes très musclés, très virils, très mon genre, qui portent des oreillettes et qui nous guident, à travers des couloirs recouverts d''une moquette rouge, avec quatre autres personnes dont je ne comprends pas trop l'intérêt de leur existence. On nous amène dans un salon assez grand avec des photos de Céline encadrées accrochées un peu partout dans la pièce. Je souris parce que je repense à ma cave, celle dans laquelle j'ai vécu pendant des années mais où je ne passe que très rarement maintenant, juste quand il faut que je dépoussière certains souvenirs et que j'en rajoute un nouveau, un qui a toute son importance, comme l'odeur du chlore.

Quand elle ouvre la porte, je ne peux pas précisément dire que je vis encore. Ça ne doit pas être la mort non plus car, même si ça doit être très agréable, je ne pense pas que la mort soit aussi bien maquillée et aussi luminescente. Est-ce qu'on peut considérer que rencontrer Céline Dion pour la première fois est comme la découverte du trésor le plus inestimable que la Terre et la Galaxie ait jamais porté ? Non, c'est idiot ce que je viens de dire. C'est encore plus que ça. Et je n'arrive même pas à trouver de point de comparaison.

Oh.

Peut-être qu'il n'y en a pas.

Peut-être que rien ne sera jamais plus beau que cet instant présent.

Céline s'est changée, elle porte un chemisier blanc avec des froufrous autour de son col et un pantalon noir serré qui allonge ses jambes déjà magnifiées par ses talons. Elle sourit aux gens. Leur prend la main. Elle rit quand un de ses fans lui raconte quelque chose que je n'entends pas. Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement quand elle se concentre pour comprendre ce que lui dit une femme dont l'anglais n'est pas la langue maternelle. Elle patiente quand la femme cherche ses mots. Elle la complimente.

Et on sert des jus de fruits et elle s'appuie contre le dossier d'un fauteuil énorme, d'autres s'assoient autour d'elle. Elle parle à tout le monde. Et ils l'aiment. Ils l'aiment tous.

Je me lève.

Je sors de la pièce.

"Où est-ce que tu vas ?" demande Sebastian, sa main touchante mon bras.

J'avance.

On est dans les couloirs, dans le hall, dans le parking, dans la voiture. Parfois Sebastian parle. Sa voix est trop douce pour que je la comprenne. On démarre, je m'enfuis. Je ferme les yeux.

"C'était un très beau concert."

"... Oui," Sebastian ne ment pas cette fois.

"Elle doit avoir hâte de retrouver sa famille."

Il me regarde alors j'ose ouvrir les yeux.

"Elle est très occupée. Je ne voulais pas la retenir."

Sebastian inspire et serre une seconde mon genou dans sa main.

Je ne dors pas vraiment. On a baisé et d'habitude je m'endors toujours après mais, cette fois, j'ai somnolé à peine une heure et maintenant mes yeux sont ouverts et la vue du plafond n'est pas très intéressante. Seb dort. Allongé sur le ventre, sa main sur le mien, il a gardé sa tête tournée vers moi. Je crois qu'il m'aime. C'est sympa de sa part.

Lentement, je me glisse hors du lit, je ne le réveille pas. Je sors de la chambre, retourne au salon. Je bois un peu d'eau trouvée dans le mini-bar - celle qui me coûtera 20$ - et je me dirige vers la fenêtre. Je vois le _Caesar Palace_ d'ici.

Vingt-trois ans. Ça fait vingt-trois ans que je suis Céline.

 _Suis_.

J'aimerais dire que je n'ai voulu que la suivre mais c'est allé plus loin. Peut-être trop loin.

J'ai laissé un homme me toucher de ses draps et de sa langue, quand elle s'est mariée. Parce qu'elle s'était mariée.

J'ai cherché à avoir un ami quand elle a fait son duo avec le Canadien. Parce qu'elle avait un ami.

J'ai envoyé un dossier de demande d'adoption, quand elle a eu Eddy et Nelson. Parce qu'elle avait eu Eddy et Nelson.

(Le dossier a été rejeté toute façon.)

Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai arrêté de regarder ses pas pour essayer de mettre mes pieds à sa place. Peut-être dès le premier jour où je l'ai vue, si belle et moi si moche. Peut-être le jour où j'ai rencontré Sebby et que j'ai compris ce que c'était d'avoir quelqu'un de vivant dans sa vie. Peut-être tellement d'autres fois.

Nous voilà si pareilles et si différents. J'aimerais penser que c'est nouveau mais ce n'est pas vrai, bien sûr. La vérité c'est que jamais je n'ai ressemblé à Céline et que nous n'avons rien en commun. Absolument rien. Pas même le moindre petit - _non_ , j'ai dit. Rien.

Alors c'est pour ça que je l'ai suivie. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu être elle.

Je referme mes doigts autour du rideau et le ferme lentement pour ne plus voir la ville.

Ce n'est pas grave, d'être fan, tout le monde l'est. J'imagine que ça doit avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'on cherche des modèles, des exemples à suivre, pour se sentir moins seul. Personne n'aime être seul.

Pas même vous.

Pas même _toi_.

Oui, toi qui me lis.

C'est vrai ça, quand j'y pense, ça fait des années que tu es là.

Tu as été là quand j'ai décidé que l'existence de Carl Power n'était pas si primordiale. Tu étais là quand papa est mort. Tu étais là quand Sherlock est devenu une raison suffisante de continuer à vivre. Tu étais là quand j'ai été _Elle_ et que Sebastian m'a accepté. Et tu es toujours là.

Tu visites ma cave, écoutes ma voix, traverses mes pensées. Tu lis mes mots et peut-être même que tu aimes Céline à travers moi.

Alors nous voilà : il y a Céline et il y a moi et il y a toi. Je sais tout d'elle et tu sais tout de moi. C'est amusant, quand on y pense.

Je t'aime bien, tu sais.

Je sens que toi et moi on a beaucoup de choses à vivre. Est-ce que tu aimes les problèmes ? Moi j'adore ça. C'est quand il y en a beaucoup beaucoup que je sens que ma vie décolle et s'imprime sur celle des autres. Et il reste un dernier problème à régler, un qui est grand et un peu bizarre. Est-ce que tu as aimé quand j'ai fait mumuse avec Sherlock Holmes et son accessoire ? C'était drôle, hein ? On pourrait même s'amuser un peu plus.

Tu me suis ?


	11. 2012 - Le Miracle

**Note :** BON 14 JUILLET A TOUTES/TOUS ET BISOUS PAR CHEZ VOUS.

 **Déclaration légale parce que bon, on ne veut pas d'ennui avec la justice :** _Le Miracle_ a été écrite par Marie Bastide et Gioacchino Maurici.

 **Bêta : Maya Holmes** mercccccciiiiiiiiiiiii !

* * *

 **2012 - _Le Miracle_**

Drôle de journée, hein ?

Je ne sais pas pour toi mais de mon côté tout a été un peu... décalé.

Il a plu à un moment et puis il a fait beau ensuite. C'est une bonne chose que j'ai toujours mes lunettes de soleil.

Je n'aime pas trop ces journées où il fait froid, puis chaud, puis froid, on ne sait jamais comment s'habiller - et c'est très important de savoir comment s'habiller car les vêtements sont un peu la carte de visite de notre existence, quand on y réfléchit (oui, je suis également un peu philosophe.)

Je te parle de ça maintenant parce que j'ai un peu de temps devant moi. J'ai vraiment une jolie vue de là où je suis - est-ce que tu peux la voir ? Mais si, tu peux, concentre toi.

Regarde le ciel couvert, les toits qui pointent et les antennes paraboliques qui ne servent plus à rien mais qu'on a pas retirées parce que les syndic' des immeubles ne se sont toujours pas mis d'accord. Tu sens l'odeur de la pluie sur le béton ? Oui, _d'accord_ elle est un peu couverte par les pots d'échappement mais fais un effort d'imagination. Tu sens la brise qui se glisse sous ma manche ? Désagréable petite chose, je sais. Mais c'est parce que je dois garder ma main sortie de ma poche pour utiliser mon portable.

 _T'es où ? SM_

 _Pourquoi t'as embauché Mike et Sylvester, et pas moi ? C'est quoi le job ? SM_

 _? SM_

Oh mon Dieu comme Sebby-chéri peut être Sebby-Lourdingue-Ta-Gueule. Si je ne lui réponds pas, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre, c'est évident, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continue de m'envoyer des messages ? Surtout que c'est évident que si je n'ai pas embauché Sebastian pour cette mission, c'est parce que je sais qu'il aurait tiré sur John Watson à peine arrivé sur place et qu'il ne tue pas de vieille femme - c'est la seule demande de son contrat (Oedipe, tout ça…). Et puis merde, je peux quand même faire ce que je veux non ? Surtout un jour comme celui-ci.

Oui.

Je sais que tu es d'accord avec moi.

En attendant je vais un peu me dégourdir les jambes parce que _môsieur_ Sherlock Holmes n'a pas l'air de faire fonctionner son ciboulot très vite. Ça nous permet d'être un peu seuls toi et moi.

On a pas beaucoup pu parler ces derniers temps mais il faut dire que j'ai été très occupé avec ce dernier problème qu'il a fallu mettre en scène - qui a été un peu plus tordu que je ne pensais, ce qui en soit est très très bien parce qu'une ligne droite n'a jamais fait bander personne.

En parlant de bander, je dois avouer que le petit épisode "Tortures dans une cave, sur la demande expresse de Mycroft Holmes" était beaucoup moins réjouissant que je ne l'avais imaginé. Il y a même quelques moments où j'ai eu mal mais pas le genre de douleur qui sert à nos petites scènes avec Seb, le genre qui m'ont fait sérieusement considérer à avouer que la ligne de code n'était en fait qu'un petit rien de rien du tout qui n'existe pas. Mais à chaque fois que je pensais craquer, il y a un souvenir qui revenait à moi, celui des mains de Carl Power, sur ma joue, contre ma joue, et comme à chaque fois que j'y pense, je me dis que si j'ai pu supporter des coups et de la haine en étant un enfant, je peux certainement le supporter en étant très grand.

Tout ça c'est du passé maintenant et le présent se nomme Sherlock Holmes. Comment s'appellera le futur ? C'est ce qu'il nous reste à découvir. Pour l'instant, il y a quatre balles qui attendent patiemment : une pour la vieille, une pour le toutou, une pour Daddy et la dernière… La dernière, je ne sais pas encore à qui je vais la donner. C'est la dernière la plus importante de toute façon. Comme la part de la galette des rois. Et le roi, c'est toujours moi.

Alors en attendant, je défie mes vertiges, je brûle mon amour quand il brûle. Je fais feu de tout le bois dont mes bras disposent et je m'étonne au fond de la moindre cellule.

Il y aura un miracle aujourd'hui et un point final.

Et peut-être que je ne sais pas ce à quoi j'aurais le droit.

Je tremble un peu.

 _Je viens d'avoir Mike au téléphone. Stp réponds moi. SM_

Non.

 _Les mecs disent que Sherlock Holmes "te rejoint." C'est quoi cette histoire ? SM_

C'est l'histoire de la vie, Sebby, le cercle éternel, tout ça, mais d'autres gens te raconteront ça mieux que moi. (On aurait dû voir des Disney ensemble, je pense que ça a cruellement manqué à ton enfance passée en foyer.)

 _Je t'en supplie, Jim, fais pas de connerie. Je_

Il a peut-être écrit une autre phrase après ça mais je ne la lis pas parce que j'éteins mon téléphone. Oh, encore une petite brise, tu l'as sentie celle là ? Elle était encore plus fraîche. Je me penche et regarde plus bas, il y a un taxi. Je souris.

Je prépare mon iPod et enclenche la musique. Sherlock approche, il monte les marches, grimpe, s'envole. La chute n'en sera que plus belle.

Et puis il pousse la porte.

Quelle bonheur de pouvoir enfin conclure le dernier chapitre de ma vie.


	12. D'Eux

**Note :** KIKOO. Et voilà le dernier chapitre bonus de _D'Eux_. Merci de m'avoir suivie dans cette histoire, quelque part perdue entre le drame et le délire (avec la petite touche d'hystérie sans laquelle Moriarty ne serait rien). Merci pour vos reviews (auxquelles je réponds dès que possible) et votre soutien. J'espère que cette fic vous a plu autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire.  
Aussi, j'en profite pour dire un grand merci à **Wolsama** (Guest), pour ta review qui m'a collé un big-BIG smile.  
Plein de love sur vous.

 **Bêta :** Et je remercie bien sûr encore et toujours **Maya Holmes** , mais également **Nauss** pour son aide en début de projet.

* * *

 **D'Eux**

 _Jim j'ai vu les infos envoie moi un message dès que tu peux stp. SM_

 _Ça me fait pas rire répond moi t'es où ? SM_

 _Okay, alors dis moi au moins si tu vas bien. SM_

 _C'est le dernier message que je t'envoie je te préviens fils de pute : OÙ TU ES ? Je sais que t'as pas fait ça. Je crame ton appartement si j'ai pas de nouvelles de toi d'ici trois jours. Et crois moi, quand je te mets la main dessus, c'est moi qui te tuerai. SM_

* * *

 _Départ prévu à 22h. N'oublie rien. MH_

 _Je n'oublie jamais rien. SH_

* * *

 _Je suis à la pharmacie, est-ce que vous avez besoin que je vous ramène quelque chose, Mrs. Hudson ? JW_

 _Vous allez enfin acheter les somnifères que le médecin vous a prescrits ? J'aurais besoin de pansements s'il vous plaît. Et pour l'amour du ciel, John rappelez Lestrade, il a appelé cinq fois, il s'inquiète pour vous._

 _Des pansements, c'est noté. JW_

* * *

 _Est-ce que la fouille a donné quelque chose ? SH_

 _Négatif. L'appartement a été brûlé lundi. MH_

* * *

 _Bonjour Molly, merci pour votre aide. J'ai remis votre rapport à mes collègues ce matin._  
 _PS : avez-vous eu des nouvelles de John récemment ? GregL_

 _Bonjour Gregory. De rien :)_  
 _Je l'ai croisé hier soir, je lui ai proposé d'aller boire un verre mais il m'a dit qu'il avait déjà un rendez-vous de prévu… je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ? Molly_

 _Très bien… l'avenir nous le dira._  
 _Et si NOUS allions boire ce verre dont nous parlons à chaque fois ? GregL_

 _Ce soir ? Molly_

 _Je passe vous prendre à 20h. GregL_

* * *

 _Merci pour ce soir, c'était une soirée très agréable. -M_

 _Pour moi aussi. JW_

* * *

 _Anthea, trouvez-moi un Belstaff 'Milford' noir taille 42 s'il vous plait. MH_

 _Vous voulez dire taille 44... ?_

 _Non, taille 42, c'est pour mon frère qui va atterrir à Londres à 18h. MH_

* * *

 _Où sont les poches de sang que j'avais mises dans le frigidaire ? SH_

 _Jetées. JW_

 _Je les avais étiquetées "À NE SURTOUT PAS JETER". SH_

 _Oui et tu t'es fait passer pour mort pendant deux ans, donc, conclusion, tu n'as rien à me reprocher. JW_

 _Passons. Descend, j'ai fait du thé. SH_

 _Je n'habite plus à Baker Street, Sherlock… JW_

 _Certes. SH_

* * *

 _Sherlock a fait imprimer un livre avec les photos du mariage. -MW_

 _Je lui avais dit de ne pas s'en occuper. JW_

 _Il n'a pas l'air vraiment d'écouter ce que tu lui dis. -MW_

 _Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un écoute ce que je dis sur cette terre. JW_

 _:) -MW_

* * *

 _Joyeux Noël, Molly. Je suis désolé de ne pas passer cette journée avec toi. Je t'embrasse, tu me manques. GregL_

 _Joyeux Noël, chéri. Ne t'en fais pas, on le fêtera ensemble quand tu rentreras._  
 _Est-ce que tu as reçu les photos de Mary ? Son ventre est tellement rond, on dirait presque que c'est un faux ! Molly_

* * *

 _Sherlock, je suis en chemin, ne fait rien d'insensé avant que je n''arrive chez Magnussen, je t'en supplie. MH_

* * *

 _Greg où es tu ? Est-ce que tu es devant la télé ? Oh mon Dieu c'est un cauchemar, il ne peut pas être encore en vie, n'est-ce pas ? Molly_

* * *

 _John, rentrez-vite je vous en conjure. J'ai préparé des scones et du thé chaud. Ne laissez pas votre femme enceinte dehors si ce malade est encore en vie._

* * *

 _Meeting dans une heure à Scotland Yard. Nous sommes en train d'analyser les images. GregL_

 _Nous arrivons. MH_

* * *

 _Fils de pute. SM_

* * *

 _Jim, je suis ravie de voir que tu vas bien. Ne pars pas si longtemps sans me donner des nouvelles_ la prochaine fois _. Tu sais que ça m'inquiète. CD._

* * *

Le nouvel appartement n'est pas très grand. Il n'y a qu'un lit, une table et un frigidaire... pour l'instant. Le téléphone n'arrête pas de vibrer. Ça me fait sourire.

Je leur ai manqué apparemment.

Et à toi, je t'ai manqué ?


End file.
